A Runed Reputation
by DTS
Summary: Jim and Blair rub shoulders with royalty while investigating a theft


A RUNED REPUTATION  
by DTS  
  
I don't own any of the characters from "The Sentinel" but the characters of Kendra and her grandfather are mine. If their history interests you, check out "The Eagle Chronicles". If I get enough response, I may actually write that sequel I've been thinking about! : )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A pair of masked blue eyes watched from the shadows as the guard made his rounds. Twenty minutes until he came around again. More than enough time. The figure crept along the hall, bypassing the security cameras until it arrived at the office it wanted. Gloved fingers deftly picked the lock and slowly opened the door. Now where would they be hidden? Not with the other files, that's certain. While scanning the room, the thief remembered the blueprints. Something was out of place. Ah, there it is. Well stocked bar. **Hmmmn, does your sponsor know about this?** Removing the bottles revealed a small latch that opened a small panel and exposed the object of the exercise. With the documents safely tucked away and the office put back to rights, the figure quietly left the way it came.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Can you believe it? The man's a legend and he's coming here."  
  
"He's only in town because of the British art exhibit. We'll be on security detail, Chief, so I doubt you'll get a chance to see him."  
  
The passenger stared at him in disbelief. "Jim, you can't mean that you have no interest in meeting him either? His life has influenced so much. What about those movies in the 60s? And I think a few book series as well."  
  
"Sandburg, he's British royalty. You won't get near him."  
  
"You never know, Jim."  
  
James Ellison shook his head at his partner's enthusiasm and pulled into a parking space in front of a tall steel and glass office building in downtown Cascade.   
  
"So, did Simon explain why we're here?" asked Sandburg as they entered one of the building's elevators.  
  
Ellison hit the button for the 15th floor. "The theft may tie in with our security detail. The office belongs to Barclay Covington, a British expatriate who is suspected of having his fingers in a few shady pies."  
  
"So they think that whatever was stolen might have to do with the duke's visit?"  
  
"Looks that way." The elevator doors opened and Ellison stepped out of the elevators and followed the noise. He flashed his badge to the uniformed officer who allowed him in. Sandburg held out his observer ID and was waved in.  
  
Ellison was greeted by name by a few of the uniforms and the forensics officer pulled him aside. "We've already dusted and there are no prints. There was also no sign of forced entry. We can't even locate a stray hair. If it weren't for his claims of something having been stolen, I'd think the whole thing a hoax."  
  
"Mind if I look around?"  
  
"Go right ahead. I'm all done."  
  
Ellison stood for a minute and scanned the room, looking for anything out of place. Since he was told there had been no sign of entry, then the existing mess must have been caused by the police. Sandburg was over in a corner watching everything and jotting notes. He registered a few other things that he'd sort out later. He walked over to Covington who was standing by a wet bar behind the desk. His heartbeat was a little rapid but theft and a visit from the police could do that. "Mr. Covington, I'm Detective Ellison with Major Crimes. How did you discover the theft?"  
  
"I came in this morning and when I opened the filing cabinet, I could tell some files were missing."  
  
"What files exactly?"  
  
"You must understand, Detective, that I deal with very sensitive material that could affect things on an international scale. My clients also pay for discretion. I can't just tell you."  
  
"What would happen if they learned what happen here? How will we know when we've found them?"  
  
"What I will tell you is that you will find this stamped on the folders." He drew a series of lines. "This should help you." He handed it to Ellison who glanced at it before placing it in his pocket.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Covington. If you recall anything else, call me." With a nod to Sandburg, he headed out. A thought struck him and he knelt by the door.  
  
"What is it?" Blair asked.  
  
"Just an idea." Knowing it had already been dusted for prints, Ellison ran his fingers around the keyhole, and then looked closely. Engaging his Sight, the marks surrounding the keyhole became ravines. Only one stood out from the remaining identical scratches. Satisfied, he stood. "Okay, let's go."  
  
"What did you see?" asked Sandburg once the elevator doors closed.  
  
"Whoever broke in was a professional. I could barely detect the mark from the lock pick."  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't just from a key?"  
  
"Totally different marks. There were a few things I picked up." They walked down the hall. "Did you notice that wet bar?"  
  
"Yeah. Not one bottle was opened." Sandburg shook his head. "No way would all bottles go dry at once."  
  
"The shelving behind it was a different shade as well."  
  
"It's a cover," said Sandburg. "A hidden safe?"  
  
"Only thing I can think of. Must be where he keeps the 'sensitive' files." Ellison pulled out into traffic. "The thief knew exactly where to look. Nothing else was searched. There was something else. I smelled perfume."  
  
"A woman. Can you identify the scent?"  
  
"No, it wasn't tropical, I'd recognize that," he said, remembering those months in the Peruvian   
jungle. "I think it was something more common. I'm sure it'll come to me."  
  
"So where now?"  
  
"Check in with Simon to see what he makes of this."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Simon Banks sat nervously behind his desk and looked at the young woman facing him. She had her hair in a fashionable shoulder-length cut and wore her dark business suit like a uniform. She sipped her coffee patiently as he made another apology. "I'm sorry, Miss Stuart. Detective Ellison usually isn't late."  
  
"That's quite all right, Captain," she said. "I was a trifle early."  
  
Simon peered out of his window. At that moment, Jim and Sandburg walked in, deep in conversation. Simon strode to his door. "Ellison!"   
  
"What do you want, Simon?"   
  
Sandburg shrugged and sat at Jim's desk.  
  
Ellison walked into the office. "Shut the door."  
  
"Sure thing." Jim did so then noticed Miss Stuart. "Oh, that's right. You must be from the British Consulate."  
  
She stood. "Kendra Stuart," she said, holding out her hand. "I've heard a lot about you, Detective."  
  
"Thank you, I think," he said with a glance at Simon as he shook her hand.  
  
"I thought it best to inform you of his Grace's itinerary and the arrangements for the consulate's gala." She pulled a file from her attaché case. "This is a set of the blueprints that includes the placement of all security cameras and keypads."  
  
The three heads looked over the plans making comments and critiques until they all agreed on the placement of men and off-limit areas.  
  
"Here is a copy of his itinerary. I think it is straightforward, but should you have any questions, please call me. I included my number at the consulate and my cell phone. Good day, gentlemen."  
  
"Miss Stuart-"  
  
"Kendra, please."  
  
"Kendra, what perfume is that you're wearing?" asked Jim out of nowhere.  
  
She smiled. "Lavender." She left the office.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Blair looked up from his notes as he heard the door to Simon's office open and saw a striking woman walk out. From his seat, he had an ideal view of her trim legs thanks to her short skirt. He watched, entranced, as those legs scissored across the room. Realizing how barbaric he was acting, his gaze moved up to her face. She looked somehow familiar but he couldn't place her. Since the door remained open, he strolled over to find out what was said.  
  
"Why did you ask about her perfume?" Simon was asking.  
  
"It was something new and I need to know these things," Jim answered.  
  
"You asked about her perfume?" asked Blair. "Was it the same?"  
  
"No, but it was a familiar scent like that."  
  
"What are you two going on about?"  
  
"The thief who broke in last night was a woman," Blair announced.  
  
"And how do you know this? Were there any prints? Any hair samples? A fingernail?"  
  
"Well, no, but Jim could smell a faint floral perfume. It had to be the thief."  
  
"What about police or a client?"  
  
"No, Simon. There were no women police officers there this morning and I don't think his clients would be the floral type."  
  
"So did he tell you anything about the stolen files?"  
  
"Nothing about the content, only that this symbol was on the folder itself." Jim pulled out the sketch and Blair pulled it aside. "Recognize it, Chief?"  
  
"It looks like Ogham. I could check my books at the university to see what it means. That might give us a lead of some sort."  
  
"I'll give you a lift," said Jim. "Then I want to stop by the British Consulate and take a look around for myself."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Kendra sat in the office that had been allotted to her for her stay in Cascade. She felt confident about the security arrangements for her grandfather's visit and was pleasantly surprised at how well Detective Ellison understood the need for discretion. When she had originally spoken to Captain Banks for local assistance, he had promised his best man and that seemed to be true.  
  
She pulled up the man's file on the computer so she could get a better idea of what she would be dealing with. He was a local boy who grew up without a mother and a success-driven father. He eventually left home still a teenager and joined the army. **Hmmm, a captain with Special Services and Covert Ops. Interesting.** She leaned closer to read the next bit that seemed like something out of Hollywood. Ellison and seven other members of an anti-insurgent team were listed as MIA and presumed dead after their helicopter crashed in the Peruvian jungle. Eighteen months later, a recovery team was sent in after satellite photos showed the remains of the crash. They found seven graves and one survivor. Ellison had been taken in by the natives and continued on with the mission he had been given.  
  
She sat back. **He and Grandfather could certainly swap stories.** She rubbed her eyes and continued to read.  
  
Not long after his return to Cascade, he decided to join the police. He started out in Vice and transferred to Major Crimes about six years ago. After his first partner, he seemed to only work alone and had the best arrest record in the division. She noted, however, that despite his need to work alone, he allowed an observer to be partnered with him two years ago: a graduate student in anthropology from the local university. That must have been the man with the long hair I saw at his desk. Kinda cute. Well, Detective Ellison is quite good-looking too. In a rugged American sort of way. The intercom on her desk buzzed. "Yes?"  
  
"There's a Detective Ellison here, to see you, Kendra. He says you know him."  
  
"Send him back."  
  
She stood and walked in front of the desk where she took up a casual pose leaning against it. She looked down at her clothes to make sure they were straight and unwrinkled. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."  
  
Ellison walked in. "Good afternoon, Detective. I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon."  
  
"I wanted to look at things for myself. It will give me a better idea for planning instead of blueprints."  
  
"Certainly. I should have made the offer myself. Just one moment." She pressed the intercom. "Manisha, I'll be out of the office giving Detective Ellison a tour of the building and the grounds. Take any messages and notify me immediately if it's urgent."  
  
"You got it," came the reply.  
  
She stood. "Shall we?"  
  
***********************************************  
  
As Jim stood, he caught a reflection in the mirror, and, engaging his Sight, he could see that she had been doing research-on him. The tour encompassed the front entry, the kitchens, and the first floor offices. Kendra was very personable and knowledgeable of the building and its security. She also knew all the employees, greeting them by name. She was the very opposite of what he thought royalty-British or otherwise-to be. But from what he could remember, the present royal family was far from typical. He'd have to check with Sandburg about her history.  
  
The tour concluded in the ballroom, which ran the full length of the back of the house. A series of French doors opened onto a garden. "As you can see, this is where the majority of the action will take place. We'll have our own security mingling and I would appreciate some of your men as well."  
  
"I'm sure I can find a few men who would be willing to rub elbows with the rich and famous." He walked into the garden. "Is there a way in from the street?"  
  
"A gate that we keep locked and chained."  
  
"Will you be meeting you grandfather at the airport?"  
  
"Yes, I will. May I call on you should I need extra support?"  
  
His phone rang. "Excuse me," he said as he answered it. "Ellison."  
  
"Jim, I think I've deciphered the writing." Sandburg sounded more excited than usual.   
  
"OK, I'll come by and pick you up." He shut the phone. "Sorry, but I need to go. I think we've covered everything." He shook her hand. "Again, please call if you need me."  
  
"Thank you for dropping by, Detective. I appreciate your assistance."  
  
Ellison drove over to Rainier University and found a parking space near the anthropology department. He could hear Blair's tribal music the minute he entered the building even without his enhanced senses. He walked into the cluttered office to see Sandburg at his desk, head bent over the three volumes spread on its surface. "Hey, Chief."  
  
Sandburg looked up. "Great, you're here. You can't believe what I found out. It's Ogham, Celtic writing found in Ireland, Scotland, Wales, and parts of France. It's a fascinating study, actually." He stopped when he realized he had become the professor. "Anyway, it spells out Séntanta, which is the birth name of the Irish hero Cuchulainn."  
  
"So?"  
  
Sandburg grinned. "Thinking it might have possible criminal meaning, I called Jack Kelso and he told me it's the codename of an international art thief."  
  
"So the file could contain names of connections, clients, and locations of original paintings." Ellison leaned on Sandburg's desk. "I wonder if this ties in with the duke's visit."  
  
"Well, he did steal art in Paris once."  
  
"That was from the Nazis, Sandburg."  
  
"So you do know some of his history."  
  
"There might be a connection. Maybe Séntanta is out for vengeance, stealing back items he feels were once his-or his family's."  
  
"The duke was once involved with something like that in Rome. All these wealthy men were being robbed and the connection was that they had been collaborators."  
  
"I don't recall hearing that one."  
  
"The paintings had never really been stolen so no charges were filed."  
  
"Interesting story, but it has no bearing on this case. You don't become an internationally wanted thief without stealing."  
  
"So what's our next move?"  
  
"*I* am going to check Interpol's files on the guy and see what his past record is. Cross check that against Covington and we might find out what the two have in common and what the files were doing in his possession in the first place."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Blair sat back from the computer monitor, removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He wondered how some people could just sit in front of a screen all day staring at names and numbers. The only connections he could find between Séntanta's victims had been that they were all wealthy-which was a prerequisite to afford major works of art. They were in different lines of work, lived all over the world, and concentrated on different art periods.  
  
He was ready to call a temporary halt when a word jumped off the screen. "Of course!"  
  
"You got something, Chief?" asked Jim.  
  
"I might. Let me check something." He pulled up the names of the victims again and checked their business holdings. "I've got our connection."  
  
Jim came and looked over his shoulder. "And that is?"  
  
"Northern Ireland. One way or another, they have all supported the British involvement."  
  
"And our man sees himself as a hero of Ireland and this is his way of harassing the enemy."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Now we know why he's in Cascade." He walked to Simon's office and knocked on the door before entering. "Simon, we've found out what that design means."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Kendra sat on the floor of her hotel suite, documents spread in front of her. There had to be something here that could shed light on his plan. The new file included blueprints of Cascade's art museum as well as the security schematics. If only she could figure out how he would go about it. She knew for a fact that despite being given the same exact plans and objective, no two thieves had the same approach.  
  
She reached for the police files on his past crimes to try to divine how he would go about this. Unfortunately, nothing came to her. She stood and stretched before pouring herself more cabernet. She could only stare at the files for so long. Perhaps something would come in her sleep.  
  
The phone rang and she answered it on the second ring. "Hello."  
  
"Kendra," said a familiar voice.  
  
"Grandfather! How are you?"  
  
"A little worn out. Thank God, there are only a few more stops on the tour. And you? Any progress?"  
  
"Some. I just have to process the information."  
  
"I should be there around noon tomorrow and we can work it out together."  
  
"Wonderful. I need to talk this over with someone who won't question how I got the information," she said with a smile.  
  
"Did Covington report the theft?"  
  
"Yes. I talked with the police this morning about security at the consulate but nothing was mentioned about Covington."  
  
"Until they feel the two events are tied, they wouldn't mention it to you."  
  
"Even though he's a British citizen?"  
  
"I'm not sure how that all works, but perhaps you could inquire after reading about it in the paper."  
  
"I think I can get Detective Ellison to tell me about it."  
  
"You have him wrapped about your little finger, eh?"  
  
"Hardly," she scoffed. "He's very no-nonsense and I think we've reached mutual respect."  
  
"And does that respect include telling him the truth?"  
  
She hated how he could go straight to the heart of the matter. "Perhaps before I leave. Right now, he sees me as head of security. If he knew the rest of my job here, it could confuse things."  
  
"I can't wait to meet him." Kendra could hear the smile in his voice. "Until tomorrow."  
  
"Until tomorrow." She replaced the receiver and sat back on the couch. Could she make it through the assignment without Ellison or his friend learning the truth? She hoped so for the sake of the complications it would avoid.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Ellison tried to call Lady Kendra from the loft but she wasn't answering. He handed Sandburg the phone as they got into the truck. "Hit redial, Chief, and tell Ms Stuart what we pieced together." He couldn't see Sandburg's face but he knew he was staring. "Just make the call."  
  
Ellison heard the phone beep as it redialed the number Kendra had given him yesterday. He listened with one ear as Sandburg talked in more subdued tones than usual. He then heard him say goodbye and shut off the phone. "Well?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you knew her?"  
  
"I only met her yesterday and I didn't think it that important."  
  
"Not important?" He just stared ahead out the window. "Man, I was just talking with royalty."  
  
"What did she have to say? Will she meet us at the museum?"  
  
"She's already there. And I thought we had an early start," he said with a yawn.  
  
Ellison grinned as they pulled up in front of the row of converted Victorian townhouses that made up the Cascade Museum of Art. Despite the early hour, there was a sizeable crowd. Police ID got them past the "Donations" turnstile and into the main hall. It had been arranged that the room for traveling exhibits would be on the center floor of the center building making it a bit tougher for thieves plus casual patrons would have to pass through a large portion of the museum to get there.   
  
Kendra was already there overseeing the placement of some of the larger pieces. "Detective Ellison, a pleasure to see you again." She looked at Sandburg. "You must be Mr. Sandburg. Oh, please excuse my poor manners. Kendra Stuart." She held out her hand.  
  
Ellison was amused to see Sandburg's mouth open and close without a sound. "Ms Stuart, I am impressed. This is one of the few times I've seen Sandburg speechless."  
  
That goaded him into speaking. "Blair Sandburg. It's an honor to meet you, Lady Kendra. I just never expected it."  
  
"No need to address me as 'Lady' Kendra, Mr. Sandburg."  
  
"Blair," he said in a slightly infatuated tone.  
  
They moved on through the exhibit, checked, and tested all the security measures. Ellison took it upon himself to check the surrounding rooms as well to make sure no one could get in that way.  
  
"When is your grandfather due to arrive?" asked Ellison.  
  
She looked at her watch. "In about fifteen minutes. We were here much longer than I thought." She started for the door. "What are you waiting for?" she asked with a smile.  
  
Sandburg grinned, smacked Ellison lightly on the arm before following Kendra. Ellison merely sighed and walked out after them.  
  
************************************************  
  
The man shielded his eyes from the sun as he stepped from the jet onto the tarmac. No sign of her yet. One of his two shadows stepped forward. "We need to get you inside, sir."  
  
He thought them a bit overprotective, but why waste energy arguing at his age. "Keep an eye out for my granddaughter."  
  
"Once we get you in a secure area."  
  
James Richard William Charles Stuart, the duke of Edinburgh, looked back at the plane and watched as the treasures were unloaded directly into an armored car. His mind then ran through a number possible theft scenarios but everything he could come up with had been accounted for. Granted, his old life as a thief was years ago, but he always felt Steven Taylor was the "real" him as opposed to the life to which he was born. Just as they were to enter the terminal, a sporty red sedan drove onto the tarmac followed by a two-tone pickup. He stopped and watched as the young woman stepped out of the sedan, a genuine smile on his face. He walked over and gave her a hug. "You're looking wonderful."  
  
"You old flatterer. You look as handsome as ever." She stepped back and introduced him to the two men from the truck. "Grandfather, this is Detective Jim Ellison of the Cascade Police and his friend, Blair Sandburg."  
  
"It is such an honor, Your Grace," the young man declared effusively. "I honestly didn't think I'd ever have the opportunity."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to have made your day, Mr. Sandburg," he said with a smile.  
  
"My day? More like my millennium."  
  
Steven then turned to the detective who merely uttered a polite "sir" and held out his hand.  
  
"I hear you're the best Cascade has to offer, Detective Ellison."  
  
"I just do my job, sir, and don't pay attention to what anyone says."  
  
Steven smiled. "Can't ask for more than that." He looked at Kendra. "I guess I should follow up on my job and take a look at the museum."  
  
"Of course. We just came from there, but I know you need to see it for yourself."  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have a few leads to follow up on."  
  
"Certainly," said Kendra. "We can't monopolize your time. Thank you for your assistance this morning."  
  
"No problem." He headed back to the pickup. "Chief?"  
  
Sandburg hesitated.   
  
"You're welcome to join us, Blair," said Kendra. "In case we have a few more questions."  
  
********************************************  
  
Blair sat in the back seat of the car and could not believe his amazing luck. Here he was, a nobody outside his own social sphere, sharing a car ride with a living legend.  
  
"What do you do, Mr. Sandburg?" Steven asked.  
  
"I'm an anthropology grad student at Rainier University."  
  
"What are you doing riding around with the police?"  
  
Blair chuckled. "I'm working on my doctorate. The central hypothesis to my dissertation is how the quality of evidence gathering at a crime scene can affect the capture of a perpetrator and ultimately the outcome of the trial," he said, falling back on the story he, Jim, and Simon had concocted.  
  
"Sounds rather interesting."  
  
"Oh, it is. Though at the moment, I'm regretting not having chosen hero worship and social icons."  
  
Kendra gave an unladylike snort of laughter. "That's a new way of asking him for his life story."  
  
"So, you want to know what it's like when people think of you as a hero? The adulation was strange at first when I had been so used to not letting people know what I did. It wasn't long after that I missed walking down the street without being stopped or gawked at."  
  
"How long after the adulation did you want a normal life?"  
  
"Oh, I grew tired early on. There were times I could use it to my advantage, but I knew a return to a normal life was beyond me. There are still moments when things get to be too much that I wish none of this happened." He looked in the rearview mirror. "Why this specific line of questioning, Mr. Sandburg?"  
  
"Just curiosity, your grace." That wasn't a lie, either. He knew Jim sometimes yearned for a normal life without heightened senses but at least the public didn't know about it. Aside from the pointing fingers, he'd be seen as a freak and scientists would line up to experiment on him.  
  
He was spared any further explanation when they reached the museum. Kendra pulled into the employee parking lot and the three of them walked in the rear entrance. Blair watched the duke as he seemed to scan the entry with his eyes. He smiled. I guess he never gave up all the ways of a thief.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Kendra saw the look on Blair's face as they entered the museum and knew he was watching Grandfather. He seemed to have this effect on everyone. She couldn't wait to hear his opinion on the two once they got to the hotel. As they continued to the exhibition room, Grandfather made observations not only about security, but of the different works of art they passed. If only I could have that much information.  
  
When they reached the room, she and Blair stood in the entryway as her grandfather examined every case, every opening, and every _____. He then walked back to them. "Top notch job, Kendra, though I never doubted that."  
  
"I'm glad you approve. I took into account the architecture and tried to make things as unobtrusive as possible."  
  
He looked at Blair. "Mr. Sandburg, how old is this building?"  
  
"About four or five years."  
  
Grandfather smiled. "Not the museum, the original building."  
  
"Oh. 1890's, I think. I'm sure we can find out at Information."  
  
"Hm, did anyone check the cellars? Victorian houses have a number of doors. Something might have been overlooked during the conversion."  
  
"I didn't even think of that," said Kendra. "I just worked off the museum prints."  
  
******************************************  
  
Ellison approached Covington's office but slowed when he heard muffled voices. He zeroed in on them and he could hear them as if he were with them.  
  
"What do you mean you don't have it?" demanded the unknown voice. Ellison noted it had a slight Irish lilt.  
  
"The office was broken into and the file was stolen. The police are investigating."  
  
"You called the police?"  
  
"The building's night watchman-"  
  
"You could have said nothing was stolen. What if they open the file when they find it?"  
  
"I told them it was sensitive. They wouldn't open it without my approval."  
  
"Unless they find some reason to do so. I'll check back with you periodically and I hope to hear good news."  
  
Ellison toned down his hearing back to normal and pretended to examine the floor directory as he watched Covington's doorway. The man who came out had short auburn hair and stood about 5'7". He set the face to memory knowing that he was Séntanta. After the man entered the elevator, Ellison went to the front window and got the description of the man's car as well as the license plate number. He then called the station. "This is Ellison. I want a suspect followed." He gave them the information. "No one is to approach as he should be considered armed and dangerous. Notify me of where he goes."  
  
Now he just had to get Covington to turn. He walked down the hall to the office. "Mr. Covington, I have a few more questions I'd like to ask you."  
  
"Certainly, Detective. Please, do sit down." Covington took a seat behind his desk. "I have nothing new to add to my statement."  
  
"Maybe not, but I want to straighten a few things out. Now, you said the files were sensitive and you had them locked in this cabinet." He motioned with his head toward the cabinet.  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
"I find a few things wrong with that. The cabinet lock shows no signs of tampering and, if the file was as sensitive as you say, why wasn't it locked up in your safe?"  
  
Covington spared a nervous glance to the bar. "I've been meaning to have a safe installed, but I haven't decided on one yet."  
  
Ellison knew he was lying; the man's racing pulse told him that. "Maybe your friend Séntanta can help you pick a model. I'm sure he has some expertise in that area. You might want to ask him next time he stops by."  
  
With a self-satisfied smirk, Ellison left the office. Just as he got into the pickup, his phone rang. "Ellison."  
  
"That suspect you wanted followed is at the art museum. A team is waiting outside."  
  
"Tell them to maintain position. I'm on my way."   
  
At the first red light, he called Sandburg. "Hey, Jim. What is it?"  
  
"Séntanta is there at the museum." He gave Blair the man's description. "Just watch. Don't confront him."  
  
"Sure thing. Damn!"  
  
"What is it, Chief?"  
  
"Lights are out. You don't think..."  
  
"No, he wouldn't pull the theft now. He wouldn't make it out. I'm about two blocks away. If there's any trouble, there's a team outside."  
  
"OK, Jim. I'll tell Kendra and her grandfather what's going on."  
  
"Good. Stay with them."  
  
*************************************************  
  
After Blair had left to answer his phone, Steven and Kendra studied the plans. "Look there," he said. "That is an opening to the street. We should check to see if it is still accessible."  
  
"That should be near the car park where we came in."  
  
"We'll check it out when Mr. Sandburg returns."  
  
At that moment, the lights went out. "Wonderful," muttered Kendra.  
  
Steven swore under his breath. He was shoved aside as the patrons rushed by for the exit. "Séntanta. It has to be. Must be here to get the lay of the land."  
  
"Casing the joint, eh?" asked Mr. Sandburg from somewhere to his left. "That was Jim telling me that Séntanta was in the museum."  
  
"He needs to work on his timing." Steven patted down his clothes but couldn't find what he needed. "Kendra, do you have a light?"  
  
"Of course." She rummaged through her bag and soon a strong beam of light cut through the room. "Never without it," she said with a smile.  
  
"Shine it over here," he told her.  
  
Kendra directed the beam toward the counter and revealed a clear top. The blueprints were gone.  
  
"Man, now he knows how to get in."  
  
"What do you think, Detective?"  
  
"I think now we know what was in that missing file," came Ellison's voice as he walked up to them."  
  
"How did you know he was there?" asked Mr. Sandburg.  
  
"I have something of a sixth sense when it comes to police," he joked.  
  
Kendra turned the light onto Ellison's face and he covered his eyes with his hands and turned away. "I'm sorry, Jim. Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, just need to wait for my eyes to adjust."  
  
Steven thought it a bit more than that and filed the information away for later consideration. "Mr. Sandburg mentioned that there were police outside. Did they see Séntanta?"  
  
"No. He must have gone out with the crowd."  
  
"Or another way," Steven mused. "He does have the blueprints after all. I think he might be making a dry run."   
  
Ellison looked at him, probably wondering why he didn't think of it. "OK, I'll go track him down. You stay here and see if you can get the power back up."  
  
"I'll go with you," said Kendra.  
  
"Ms. Stuart, I can't allow you to-"  
  
"Risk my life chasing a dangerous criminal. I know the speech. In front of witnesses, I absolve you of anything that might happen to me. Now let's go."  
  
Ellison looked at Steven. "She won't listen to me either, Detective."  
  
"Fine," he said resignedly. "But I call the shots, ok?"  
  
"Whatever you say." She turned to him and Mr. Sandburg. "Don't wait up."  
  
Mr. Sandburg laughed as they walked away. "Now that would be something to witness."  
  
"I wouldn't want to bet on the winner. Now let's find a flashlight and see what we can do here."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Kendra followed Jim down the halls and into the cellar, using her torch to help him. Guesswork helped fill in the gaps she couldn't remember from the plans. "Can you see all right?"  
  
"I can see fine. Are you sure this is the way?"  
  
"It's the shortest route within the museum, plus," she moved the light towards a large grate in the wall, "ready-made escape tunnels."  
  
"Sewers. I should have guessed by the smell."  
  
She sniffed. "I can barely tell." She tested the grating. "Locked."  
  
"Let me." Jim made an effort to kick it down.  
  
"If you keep that up, he'll know we're on to him."  
  
"You have something else in mind?" he asked as she knelt in front of the grate.  
  
She didn't answer him but pulled her bag around to the front and removed a zippered case. She took out two metal picks, put her torch in her mouth, and set to work on the lock. She could feel his eyes on her and hoped she wasn't giving much away. Soon, it opened. "Et voila."  
  
"How did you learn that?"  
  
"You forget who my grandfather is," she answered with a smile as she replaced her picks.  
  
Jim entered the sewers first and Kendra watched him as he seemed to listen to the reverberating sounds of the tunnels. He turned his head a number of times and chose their direction. "This way."  
  
"So, how did you get into law enforcement after the army?" she asked.  
  
"Not much else that I could do without going crazy."  
  
"Needed the action? I hate the slow times as well."  
  
"I would have thought you would have had more of those."  
  
"Less than you think," she muttered.  
  
Jim stopped and held up his hand. "This way," he said, turning right.  
  
"We should be well clear of the museum. What is he still doing down here?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him when we find him?"  
  
"I assume that's your own way to say 'I don't know'."  
  
He had the good sense to look guilty. "Sorry. Maybe he knows we're following and wants to get us lost down here."  
  
"By my guess, he's already done that."  
  
"He's too far ahead of us now to even bother. We'll head up the next ladder we see."  
  
"Just make sure it's not in the middle of downtown traffic." She hated acting the hapless female but she couldn't let him know about her real reason for being in Cascade, not just yet.  
  
They soon found a ladder and Jim climbed up first. Close to the top, he tilted his head as if he was listening. She wondered how much he could hear through the road and the cover. "Doesn't seem to be a road. A parking lot, maybe." He lifted and pushed the cover to the side. "Looks like I was right," he called down.  
  
"How far from the museum?" she asked as she began the climb.  
  
"I'm not sure. A couple of blocks." When she was out, he replaced the cover.  
  
She breathed deep. "Fresh air. Nothing like it." She turned back to him and saw that he had taken out his cell phone. "Sandburg. Yeah, we're fine. We lost him in the sewers." He laughed. "I'd like to see you do better."  
  
Kendra smiled at the easy banter these two shared. She also noted that this bond had gone beyond detective and observer. She wished she could have such a friend to share stories and secrets with. However, friends from work only talked work and outside work, no one treated her like a real person. She was a royal, not just another person, not Kendra Stuart.  
  
"They'll come pick us up," Jim said, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"So you know where we are?"  
  
"Street sign."  
  
Kendra looked about and the only street sign she saw was ____metres away.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Blair watched Kendra's grandfather as he carefully approached the fuse box. "Don't want to trigger any little surprises he may have left."  
  
"So this is definitely the source of the problem? No cut wires anywhere?"  
  
"No, that's too crude for our boy. Would you hold that light a little closer?" Blair did so as the duke ran his fingertips lightly along the edges. "Looks OK. Just stand back while I open it."  
  
"Shouldn't I do that?" asked Blair nervously. "I mean..."  
  
"Do you really want to, Mr. Sandburg?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Then it's settled." He slowly opened the fuse box.  
  
When it didn't go BOOM, Blair slowly released his breath.  
  
The duke wiped his palms against his pant legs. "Now that my heart has started up again, let's see what we can do here."  
  
Blair returned to his position behind the duke, the flashlight shining into the fuse box. He could not believe that he was watching a living legend in action. He knew he would be reliving this moment over and over for years. He had read all the books-fiction and non-fiction-plus had seen all the movies based on his life. Still, none of them had prepared him for being in the same room with him under these conditions.  
  
"Just a simple timer and bypass," said the duke peering into the box. He wanted just enough time to get in and out without causing much of a fuss."  
  
"How much longer before the lights come back on?"  
  
"About now," he said as he removed the items with a flourish.  
  
Blair blinked at the sudden brightness. "Have you always been such a showman?"  
  
"Only when there's an audience. Don't get much of a chance these days. It was rather fun."  
  
Blair's cell phone rang. "Sandburg. Oh, Jim. You OK? You lost him? Guess your sense of direction was on the fritz," he laughed. He listened as Jim told him where they were. "Sure, we should be there in ten minutes or so." He shut off the phone and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Lost him in the sewers, eh?" questioned the duke as he stood beside him.  
  
"Yeah. They're about five blocks away and want us to pick them up. Good thing I have a spare set of keys."  
  
"Before we go, I'll tell security to keep an eye on that entry."  
  
************************************************  
  
Ellison checked his reflection in the mirror and straightened his bow tie. He really hated dressing like a penguin. All these galas were just a chance to show off jewels, gowns, and trophy wives. And a chance to rub shoulders with royalty. He would have preferred to be at the museum, but this assignment predated that. Maybe he could sneak out and leave Simon to deal with the gala...  
  
He could hear Sandburg moving about in his room. "C'mon, Chief. You're not gonna be on display."  
  
"You never know what connections I could make so I need to make a good impression." He came into the living room also in a tuxedo. He had his hair pulled back in a ponytail and had a simple stud earring in his lobe. "So, how do I look?"  
  
"Pretty as a picture. You know the Stuarts won't have much time for you tonight. We're just the hired help, Sandburg."  
  
"It was so amazing spending time with them today. It was almost as if we were all working on the case together."  
  
"It did, didn't it?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I think there's more to this then either of them is saying."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Little things she did. Stuff she said when she thought I couldn't hear. I did some checking up this afternoon. The two of them were in D.C. when the Hope Diamond was stolen from the Smithsonian in '97. Police thought they had something to do with it until some man named Scott was arrested."  
  
"See? They weren't guilty."  
  
"They could have set the guy up."  
  
"What is with you? Now not only are they thieves, but they frame people too? You had better not say a thing about this to anyone else tonight."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. What was I thinking?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"I need proof first."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Are you ready yet?" came her grandfather's voice from the suite's sitting room. "There's a slim line between being fashionably late and rude."  
  
"We're the guests of honor so I don't think they'll do much without us," she called back. She took a final look in the mirror; smooth gown, sparkling jewels, subtle makeup, and not a hair out of place. She walked out with a swish of material. "Was I worth the wait?"  
  
"You always are. However, I don't think you're dressing to impress me."  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I mean a certain detective."  
  
"You mean Jim? Yes, he's handsome, but I am in no way attracted to him. On the contrary, it would be rather dangerous, considering."  
  
"I thought you were going to tell him."  
  
"I was thinking about it, but there's something strange about him. The way he could hear things in the sewers and how he saw a street sign that was over _____ metres away."  
  
"That is strange, but not unheard of." She looked at him questioningly. "I'll tell you the rest on the ride to the consulate."  
  
Kendra picked up her wrap and her grandfather help put it on but she barely noticed as her thoughts went over what she knew of James Ellison and wondered just what it was that her grandfather had to share. Once inside the limo, she turned to him. "So, tell me what you've heard."  
  
"There have been a few reported incidents where Ellison has picked up on things that no one else had. He would spot evidence at a crime scene after a forensics team had completely combed it. There was also a time when he was the only witness to a murder: he claimed to have seen a body dropped from a helicopter but no one believed him as he was ____ feet away at the time."  
  
"So this isn't just me. Other people have seen him do weird things. That's a relief. I just wish I knew how."  
  
"I might have a lead on that thanks to Mr. Sandburg."  
  
"What does Blair have to do with it?"  
  
"A paper he wrote as an undergraduate regarding a theory first put forth by Burton. It goes that certain jungle cultures had guards or protectors who watched over the tribe with heightened senses."  
  
"So you think Jim is one of these protectors?"  
  
"They're called Sentinels and it would explain a lot."  
  
"Great. I wonder what he heard me say this whole time."  
  
"We'll just have to be extra careful tonight. Let me know when the call comes from the museum and I'll do my best to keep him off your trail."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Simon self-consciously straightened his tie as he watched the Wealth Parade enter the British Consulate. At least security was tight. He had arrived early to check over everything and could see that Jim and Lady Kendra had done a good job. Everyone seemed to know his or her duties.  
  
He checked his watch again. **Dammit! When is Jim gonna get here?**  
  
"Hey, Simon, calm down. I could hear your heartbeat all the way down the road."  
  
Simon turned to see Jim and Sandburg just entering the building. "I would be calm if you had been on time!" he said in an angry whisper.  
  
"We're not that late," said Sandburg. "Lady Kendra and her grandfather aren't even here yet."  
  
"That's beside the point. You should have been here to set security."  
  
"I stopped by earlier today before heading back to the loft and checked the locks on all the windows, doors, and gates myself. The staff here at the consulate knows exactly what to do and what to watch for. However, if it'll help, we'll go check around now."  
  
Simon continued his vigil at the entrance and was rewarded after fifteen minutes when the guests of honor arrived. Lady Kendra was the first to step out of the limo and Simon could almost see the woman who had walked into his office two days ago. She was followed by an older man who could only be her grandfather. Simon only hoped he would look that good when he hit 75.  
  
"Grandfather, this is Captain Simon Banks of the Cascade Major Crimes Division."  
  
"An honor to meet you, sir."  
  
"Captain Banks. I understand you and your men worked on the security detail for tonight."  
  
"We only provided local assistance and extra men. Most of the arrangements were made by Lady Kendra."  
  
"Do enjoy yourself tonight, Captain," said the duke before they went inside.  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Simon to his back.  
  
***********************************************  
  
As they passed a server, Blair helped himself to a glass of champagne. He took a sip and savored it, guessing it came at $100 a bottle. He saw Jim making his way back. "So, sense anything out of place?"  
  
"No, nothing." He was quiet for a moment, and then sniffed. "Sandburg, it's that perfume. Our thief is here."  
  
"Are you sure?' Jim turned and looked at him as if that were too stupid a question to deserve an answer. "OK. OK. Can you tell which way it's coming from?"  
  
"No, not yet. I'll walk around a bit to see if I can narrow down who it is."  
  
"I'll just stay here and watch." Blair took another sip of champagne as Jim walked away.  
  
"Is the vintage to your liking, Mr. Sandburg?"  
  
Blair turned to see the duke and Kendra. "I can't even tell you the last time I had champagne, but I know this is top grade stuff."  
  
Kendra smiled. "Are you enjoying your evening, Blair?"  
  
"So far. Jim and I only got here twenty minutes ago."  
  
"Where is the good detective?" questioned the duke.  
  
"He thought he had a clue to our thief."  
  
"Séntanta?"  
  
"I don't think so. It ties in with another case."  
  
"Oh, really?" Kendra's hand reached up to the emerald about her throat. "Then I guess we're all lucky Jim is so observant."  
  
"I suppose we are," he said slowly.  
  
"We must continue on, Mr. Sandburg. Do keep us apprised of what happens."  
  
After they walked away, Blair caught the lingering scent of flowers. He knew he knew what it was, he just couldn't place it. **If only I had smelled it at Covington's, then I would know if it's the same scent! But, that would mean the thief is Lady Kendra!** He looked over at the woman who was laughing at some comment offered by a Society matron. He then saw Jim making his way towards her. She waved him over, they exchanged a few words, and he joined Blair.  
  
"I think I know who our thief is," Jim said.  
  
"Lady Kendra." Jim looked at him. "I could smell her floral perfume. Gardenia. That's what it is!"  
  
"Right. We need to get some evidence. We can't just accuse royalty."  
  
"There may be extenuating circumstances."  
  
"What are you saying, Chief?"  
  
"Take a look at her family. There may be more to this than we think."  
  
"Let me see what I can find before we confront her with what we know."  
  
"Where are you gonna look?"  
  
"Her office. Cover for me."  
  
"Sure," he said as Jim walked away. "Though I don't know how."  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kendra listened as the people around her chatted on anything from social causes to the Mideast. As long as she remembered to nod politely and uttered a few non-committal phrases here and there, no one would realize that her mind was elsewhere. **Why is it that I always have to sneak out during important functions? At least I have someone to cover for me.** Over the shoulder of a woman who was relaying her British holiday in detail, Kendra caught her grandfather's eye. He had the nerve to wink at her before returning his gaze to the group about him.  
  
When she next gazed about the room, she could see Blair but not Jim. Had he found out her little secret? She closed her eyes and prayed that wasn't the case. She wanted to tell him herself.  
  
"Excuse me, Lady Kendra." She turned to see Manisha at her side. "I have a message for you. The man you've been expecting has come to pick up his package."  
  
"Thank you, Manisha." She turned to the group gathered about her. "If you will please excuse me."  
  
She left the ballroom and headed for the ladies' room where she quickly changed before slipping out a back door. On the next street over, she got into a waiting rental car and headed for the museum.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Ellison strode down the hall that led to the offices. The two guards in the hallway recognized him and let him pass when he said he needed to make a call from Kendra's office. Once inside, he headed for her desk, turned on the small lamp and began to go through her drawers. He didn't expect to find anything that would implicate her outright. Even if he did, there was the matter of diplomatic immunity. If he could only find something to confirm his suspicions, then they might be able to catch her red-handed.  
  
He opened the top right desk drawer and spotted what he needed: a small bottle of gardenia perfume. He had to return to the party now before she noticed he was gone. As head of security, she would be watching the room; he knew that his absence would be noted.  
  
He found Sandburg on the sidelines sipping a soda. "Did I miss anything?"  
  
"Nope. Just mingling and grazing. Did you find anything?"  
  
"A bottle of gardenia perfume in her desk drawer." He looked around the ballroom. "Where is she?"  
  
"She was right over by that giant urn of geraniums."   
  
"Well, she's not there now. She better not have given us the slip."  
  
"Jim, she could be in the bathroom or something. No need to jump to conclusions. Look, there's the duke. We'll ask him if he knows where she is."  
  
"He probably does know where she is but it doesn't mean he'll tell us." Blair looked at him. "C'mon, he's the one who taught her everything. Of course he'll cover for her."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Steven saw the detective and the student on their way towards him. Ellison didn't look too pleased. He decided to head them off. "What can I do for you, gentlemen?"  
  
"Have you seen Lady Kendra within the last five minutes?" asked Ellison.  
  
"I did see her conversing a moment ago, but I think that was more than five minutes. Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"We do really need to speak with her."  
  
That doesn't sound good. "She must have just gone to the rest room. She shouldn't be too long."  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Sandburg. "We'll wait."  
  
The two men walked away and Steven wondered if Kendra knew what she was doing, keeping the man in the dark.  
  
********************************************  
  
Blair led Jim out of the ballroom. "Calm down and concentrate." He watched as Jim took a few deep breaths. "OK, now concentrate on her perfume. You can find her if she's still here in the consulate."  
  
"And if she is in the bathroom?"  
  
"We'll ask someone to look for her. Now go on."  
  
Blair gently guided him out of the way of traffic as the Sentinel concentrated on picking out the scent of gardenia from the myriad of aromas in the room.  
  
"This way." Jim strode down the hall.  
  
After a number of pauses, they found themselves outside the ladies' room. "Seems you were right, Chief."  
  
"I hate to see it, but happy just the same." A young woman came out of the room. "Excuse me, but is Lady Kendra in there?"  
  
"No, there was no one else."  
  
"Thank you!" he called after her. He turned to Jim saying, "I guess you were right after all. But where is she?"  
  
"I have an idea." Jim rushed out of the building and around to the side, stopping underneath the bathroom window. "I can smell her perfume. She probably had a car waiting for her somewhere."  
  
"So, you're going after her."  
  
""What? You want me to let her get away with...whatever she has planned?"  
  
"No, of course not, but-"  
  
"Just tell Simon and have him pull what men he can spare and send them to the museum." Jim ran down the drive to his truck.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kendra took up position from where she could see all of the display room but not before checking with the guards to make sure they knew what to do. Séntanta was to be lured into the trap without realizing it. She knew from research that he did not use lethal force so she had no qualms about the guards going about their normal duties. At first they were hesitant, taking orders from her, but once they had seen the logic of her plan, they were behind her 100%.  
  
Now that they had covered his way in, Séntanta had to choose they way of least resistance. And to her, that could only mean the roof. Hence, her sitting out in the damp Cascade evening near the skylight that he used to enter. When he reached the roof with whatever treasures he carried, she would make her arrest.  
  
She then felt something cold press against the back of her neck. "Lady Kendra, what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"  
  
Ellison. He must think her a thief. She couldn't have him ruin all that she had worked towards. She took a deep breath and began to speak in a soft whisper.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ellison raced over to the museum. Senses on alert, he scanned the building. At the rear of the museum he climbed a fire escape he found. There it was: gardenia. On the roof, he could pick out a heartbeat and saw movement in the shadows near the skylight. He crept up behind the figure and placed his gun at the back of her neck. "Lady Kendra, what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"  
  
He heard a sigh and barely audible whispering. He tuned her in better. "I know you can hear me, Jim," she was saying. "My grandfather looked into Blair's background and learned about his research into Sentinels. We pieced together what we had witnessed about you and..."  
  
"And I know you're a thief," he whispered back.  
  
"You only know part of the story. I am here to catch Séntanta who is at this moment down there," she said, pointing to the skylight.  
  
"Are you with Interpol?" he asked, lowering his gun.  
  
"I do work for them upon occasion, but I mainly work for MI6." She smiled. "Combining my grandfather's talents with my father's diplomatic ties."  
  
Ellison looked at the woman in front of him. She truly led a double life, keeping the fact that she worked for British Intelligence a secret from the world. Made his secret seem like   
_______. After all, his two lives went together, complimented each other. "How long have you done this?"  
  
"About five years. It seems we both have secrets, Jim." She turned and looked at him. "I think now it becomes a matter of trust."  
  
********************************************************  
  
"He did what?" demanded Simon in as loud a whisper as he dared.  
  
"He went to the museum because he believes the theft is happening now. He had me come to you to pull as many men as you could and head for the museum."  
  
Simon spoke into his concealed radio microphone, detailing what men were to meet him outside. Blair made to follow him. "No way. You stay here. I don't want to have to keep an eye on you too."  
  
"Simon..."  
  
"I mean it. Someone should enjoy this night."  
  
Blair watched the captain leave the building and let out a sigh of frustration.  
  
"Have you been abandoned, Mr., Sandburg?"  
  
Blair turned to see the duke of Edinburgh standing in the doorway. "So it seems."  
  
"As we both seem to be alone at the moment, why don't we have a little chat?"  
  
This is just too much thought Blair as he followed the duke to one of the reception rooms at the front of the consulate. He watched as the duke relaxed in a large armchair before nervously sitting in a matching chair across from him. "I don't know what we have to talk about, your grace."  
  
"I'm very interested in your doctorial thesis."  
  
"Well, I'm studying how the quality of evidence gathering at a crime scene can affect the capture of a perpetrator and ultimately the outcome of the trial."  
  
"Yes, so you said the other day-word for word. No, I mean your real thesis: Sentinels."  
  
Blair looked at those intense blue eyes and swallowed. **Oh, man!**  
  
************************************************  
  
Kendra sat there looking at Jim, waiting for a response from him regarding trust. Perhaps with his secret he found it hard to trust. She didn't know exactly how he and Blair came to be together, but since the grad student knew about Jim's "abilities", it had to make it easier for him.  
  
"How long have you known?" he asked.  
  
"Grandfather mentioned it tonight on our way to the consulate. He had heard certain things about you then learned of a paper Blair had written some years ago about Sentinels. It does explain a few things."  
  
"Why did you get into this?"  
  
"Thievery or Intelligence?" she smiled. "The Social rounds are so dull when you keep meeting the same people and keep discussing the same things. I wanted to do something worthwhile. Grandfather had taught me all he knew as I was growing up and I knew I could use them. With a few connections, I became attached to the diplomatic corps and act as something of a freelance, going to different consulates and embassies throughout the world."  
  
"With only a few people knowing the truth of what you do."  
  
"And as of tonight, two more people know."  
  
"And two more know about me."   
  
She saw a distant look come across his face. He must be using his senses. "What is it?"  
  
"Sounds like he's on his way up."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Steven enjoyed the look on Sandburg's face. It had been a long time since he had made someone that afraid of him. He could tell Blair was torn between telling all and the need for keeping Ellison's secret. "You can trust me, Blair. I'm good at keeping secrets. I've kept some close to fifty years, I'm sure I can keep one more," he said with a smile.  
  
Blair answered with a small smile of his own. "Well..."  
  
"If Ellison has gone to find Kendra, she's probably already told him we know."  
  
"Since you put it that way..." Blair then opened up and told him the whole fascinating story of how he and Ellison got together.  
  
"With experiences like that, he would have gone mad if you hadn't found him."  
  
"When we first started, Jim wanted my help to get rid of them, not harness them. I think he's come to accept them now."  
  
"No wonder you were quizzing me about my life when everyone found out about me. You were thinking about Ellison."  
  
"I'm just worried about how he would be treated should this get out. He'd probably be poked and prodded in some lab or considered a freak by everyone."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Kendra slipped her mask into place as Jim took up position further along the roof to act as backup. Knowing he would catch any small hand signal helped her to relax-as much as she could anyway. She looked at the rope dangling through the skylight, could see it sway slightly, and prepared to confront Séntanta. This could be a grand feather in her cap, though only a handful of people would even know it was her. The reports would only mention her codename: _____.  
  
She then saw a hand on the rope and motioned to Jim to be ready.  
  
Soon a head appeared, a ski mask covering the face. Séntanta clambered onto the roof and when he turned to retrieve the rope, Kendra could see the pack on his back and it looked rather full.  
  
While his hands were still busy with the rope, she walked up behind him, gun at the ready. Disguising her voice, she said, "If you had wanted a private showing, I'm sure the museum would have arranged it." She then quickly pulled off his mask, exposing a fair face framed by auburn hair.  
  
Séntanta looked over his shoulder, not even trying to hide his features. "I knew someone else was after them."  
  
"Of course I want them, but not for the same reason you do. Now turn around slowly, hands where I can see them."  
  
Séntanta turned, hands just above his shoulders. "This seems a bit hackneyed, doesn't it? All that was missing was you saying 'Freeze'."  
  
"I'm not with the police. Now, slowly lower your pack then move away from it."  
  
"I have no gun," he said in a calm voice.  
  
"But you do have a tazer with which you could knock me out and make your escape. So, lower the bag."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Ellison watched the encounter from his position near the fire escape. He knew that Kendra wanted this collar for herself and that he was only acting as backup, but then he was never one for waiting in the wings. He listened as she spoke with Séntanta, handling the encounter like a pro with just a touch of sarcasm. He watched as Séntanta lowered his bag slowly then straightened, his hands once again raised. Kendra reached for the bag and that's when it happened.  
  
Séntanta grabbed her from behind, pinning one arm behind her back, his right hand holding a knife of some sort to her neck. Possibly the blade he used to cut the canvas from a frame.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he heard Kendra ask. "You've never threatened or hurt anyone before."  
  
"At this point, what have I to lose? You're not going to look the other way."  
  
"Theft without battery is not as serious an offense. Your sentence would have been less. You could be in prison for something like 25 years now."  
  
"Only if someone else catches me and that's not going to happen."  
  
Ellison could smell the copper as Séntanta dug the blade into Kendra's neck, drawing blood. He couldn't wait any longer and aimed his gun at Séntanta's right arm. A shot there should be enough to make him release his grip. Now, if only Kendra could move slightly to the left. She remained passive in his grip, trying to talk him into releasing her. He had to wait until he had a clear shot. Maybe now that they were heading towards him...  
  
Then he heard sirens. It had to be Simon. That would cut down any chance of escape. They must have been closer than he realized because Kendra and Séntanta heard them too. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, she jammed her head back into his face. As he staggered back, she pulled away, turned the tables, grabbing the hand with the blade and forcing him to drop it.  
  
Ellison walked forward, his gun on the man. "Nice work. You OK?"  
  
She looked over at him. "Fine, thanks."  
  
"I thought he almost had you there. I was ready to shoot."  
  
"Thanks for waiting it out." She spotted her gun and picked it up. "I'll cover him while you get out the cuffs."  
  
Ellison grinned as he retrieved his handcuffs. "We're not all Starsky and Hutch."  
  
"But the language is so colorful and I don't get much of a chance to use it."  
  
Ellison hauled Séntanta to his feet and recited his rights. He then turned to Kendra. "You had better get going. You don't need anyone else seeing you here."  
  
"Thanks." She made use of the rope near the skylight and slid back into the museum, avoiding the police making their way up.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A few days later, Ellison found himself walking into the British Consulate. He nodded to the receptionist who just waved him on. He continued down the hall and stopped at Manisha's desk. "She's expecting you," the woman said.  
  
"Thanks." He walked into the office and saw Kendra sitting at her computer. She was dressed casually in kakhis and a blue Polo shirt.  
  
She looked up and saw him. "Jim, I'm glad you came. Won't you sit?"  
  
"I didn't think it wise to refuse a royal summons," he said with a grin as he sat down. "I take it you've seen the papers."  
  
"Yes, and I want to thank you for taking the credit and not revealing my involvement."  
  
"You would have done the same." He leaned forward. "There is something I was hoping you could tell me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where is Séntanta-sorry, Sean O'Malley-being taken? I keep getting the bureaucratic run-around."  
  
"I think Britian has claimed the right to charge him first. I only wish I could be there."  
  
"That would be a risk. Even though you disguised your voice, there is a chance he could recognize it."  
  
"But at least he won't recognize my perfume."  
  
"Just make sure you don't wear any to further B&Es."  
  
"Speaking of that. I wonder if you'd like to help me in a little experiment in case I meet another Sentinel."   
  
"What did you have in mind?"   
  
Kendra leaned over and opened the bottom drawer of her desk. Inside was a large rack filled with all varieties of perfume. She turned to him, a wide grin on her face.  
  
Unable to hold back, Ellison burst into laughter. 


End file.
